


Theif is surprisingly bad at being subtle

by mutifandom_cultist



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, LMAO, M/M, ill tag as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutifandom_cultist/pseuds/mutifandom_cultist
Summary: Just something i decided to start writing lmao. THIS TAG IS SO DRY OF FICS IM DYING-
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Daroach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Daroach was surprisingly not good at being subtle. 

Yes, he is a theif - but that's a different thing entirely.

Dark wasn't bothered per say by the attention from his boyfriend but, the rat was the worst at being subtle. The Knight didn't bother mentioning this, he personally found it absolutely endearing. The way Daroach's ear twitched in somewhat nervousness, the way his face practically lights up at any form of affection and it was the cutest thing he has ever witnessed. Dark would never admit this, but my god he would die for Daroach's not-so-subtle hugs and cuddles. 

(this is an intro chapter. The acual chapters will be longer lmao)


	2. Bells make noise dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark: you have a bell on i can hear you-  
> Daroach:  
> :0  
> >:0  
> :,0

Dark continued reading as he tried to ignore the ringing of a certain bell, not bothering to hide his smile. The source of the sound was Daroach, who was sitting next to the knight. His ear was twitching nervously as he seemed  
To be debating something. Dark wasn't surprised by the thief cuddling up to him in the slightest, in fact he found this quite humorous. He would've pointed out the others actions, but he didn't. Instead he feigned ignorance and remained silent. "..hey baby?" Daroach's voice piped up, his voice sounding curious. "Yes mi amor?" Dark responded, looking away from his book. "why are you so amazingggg?" The rat said, dragging the 'g' drastically. Dark felt his face heat up, mockingly glaring at his boyfriend with a glowing pink eye. "im not amazing but you are." Dark deadpanned with a smile, watching the other hide is face in embarrassment. The pair often had these little...competitions of who can fluster the other, but it quite frankly ends in a tie almost every time. Dark chuckled somewhat triumphantly, rolling his eyes as he returned to his book. But it seemed Daroach had other plans. 

Daroach Decided on being an annoyance, much to Dark’s disappointment. The rat had a mischievous grin plastered on his face as his tail swished in amusement. He raised his paw and lightly tapped the bat like wings, watching the knight for any reaction. His lover remained unaffected by the action. The silver rat tapped the scarred wing again, watching the Knights face twist into a smile. Daroach would kill for that smile anyday, god he loved him so damn much. Daroach squeaked in surprise as Dark's wing wrapped around him - he supressed a flinch when darks book landed on the coffee table with a thump. "You just squeaked." Dark exclaimed, noting the brief look of fear at the book to himself - deciding to add that to the list of red flags. "Fuck-" The silver rat mumbled, his face flushing in embarrassment. "That was absolutely adorable cariño." The bat like puffball muttered, his eye returning to a soft pink - with his white eye unchanged. Daroach's tail practically wagged as he covered his face in pure embarrassment once more, mumbling some curses under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T H An k for reading lmao my tumblr is daroachsupremacy if yall wanna take a look :)  
> Sorry its kinda short lol


	3. That's alotta red flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not me venting a little :D

Dark was sitting silently, deep in thought. He really needed to ask Daroach about some of these 'red flags' or rather signs of some form of trauma. The first time he had noticed anything was not long after they met actually. The two had been looking for a shard of the mirror when something fell out of a tree, hitting the ground with a loud crash. The knight had turned to see what it was, spotting the rat flinch quite violently. Back then, he brushed it off. But remembering the look of raw fear on his face, even though it was only for a moment, made it clear that was the first red flag of a almost endless list. Another one of the more noticeable ones was maybe a few days before they got together. Daroach had been in the kitchen of the airship when he accidentally knocked a knife off the counter, barely missing his foot. Dark had heard the noise and curiously peaked in the room. The silver rodent shakily picked up the knife, visibly biting back tears before returning to whatever he was doing. The puffball didn't want to pry about the subject at the time, somewhat knowing it was a sensitive subject. He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of the very rat he was thinking about floating above him with a grin. 

"Hey~" Daroach purred, his grin falling at the concerned look on darks face. "Darkie whats with that look?" The rat questioned. Darks face softened slightly, internally debating on confronting his boyfriend's concerning behavior. He had to do this - now or never. "..Ive been noticing some concerning behaviors mi amor...I have been noticing them for a while." The puffball muttered, watching the rats ears flatten in fear. The thief shook a little as he tried - keyword tried - to think of a believable excuse, only to be pulled into a hug by his lover. "you dont have to tell me anything ok? I just want you to know your absolutely horrible at hiding anything from me-" Dark mumbled, hearing a small chuckle with a choked sob. "...Not the best childhood..." The rat quietly said, his voice wavering. Before the Knight could say anything else, the silver rat broke into quiet sobbing. Dark's wings wrapped around Daroach as Daroach's sobs turned to just a stuffy nose. The pair remained in silence, only the sound of the silver rodent's sniffles. 

"Sorry..." Daroach broke the silence with an apologetic tone, his voice raw. "you don't need to apologize darling.." Dark said softly, his wings returning to their usual position - folded against his back. Daroach sniffled a bit, His vision still slightly blurred by remaining tears. "...i love you darkie.." The rodent mumbled, the outburst of before taking a toll on him mentally. The exhaustion began to set in as the puffball replied "i love you too cariño..". Daroach's eyes slipped close, still holding his lover like it was life or death. Dark stared at the other with a small feeling of relief. 

What did he do to deserve this angel, huh?

Well he didn't know but he really couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao thx for reading my trash. My tumblr is daroachsupremacy if u wanna check it out-


End file.
